1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a favorite channel list and a related device thereof, and particularly to a method and a related device thereof that can generate a favorite channel list according to a condition corresponding to a signal of a channel of a television signal being switched from a program to an advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, many television remote controls can have a “LAST” key, and the “LAST” key is used for adding a channel watched by a user over a predetermined time (e.g. 10 minutes) to a favorite channel list. That is to say, when the user keeps watching the channel over the predetermined time, it is meant that the user is interested in the channel. Thus, the favorite channel list can store channels which interest the user, and the user can utilize the “LAST” key to browse the channels stored in the favorite channel list.
However, it is difficult for the prior art to determine length of the predetermined time. That is to say, if the predetermined time is too long, the user may miss some favorite channels; and if the predetermined time is too short, the channels stored in the favorite channel list may be very indiscriminate. Therefore, the prior art is not a good choice for the user.